This facility core is derived from the previous Cell and Tissue Culture Core in the Scientific Core: Radiobiology and Experimental Carcinogenesis. The proposed facility core will incorporate a genotype component. Therefore, the expanded objectives will include the acquisition, storage, characterization and genotyping of human cells and tissues from on-going projects in the Center. The first three objectives have been well established during the previous funding cycles of this Center and Mr. William Dahlberg who has 14 years experience in maintaining the cell bank will continue to provide the services. The genotype services of the core will apparently be provided by Dr. Kelsey with support from Ms. Zheng-fa Zuo, Dr. Xiping Xu using the ABI377 which is located in Dr. Xu?s Program in Population Genetics and Dr. Jason Simon using the ABI377.